


Locker Room Fears

by katzaren



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Lacrosse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzaren/pseuds/katzaren
Summary: Liam isn’t ready for his last lacrosse game of the year. Thankfully Theo shows up to help him through his fears.Thiam Week Day 1 | Hurt/Comfort





	Locker Room Fears

 

Tossing his lacrosse stick onto the ground, Liam collapsed on the bench in the Beacon Hills High School locker room and pushed his hair back from his forehead. The cool, sweat-soaked air settled on him, but it did little to relieve his anxiety. Absently, he picked up one of his gloves, running his fingers along the rough edges. The game was just minutes away, but he couldn’t bring himself to walk out onto the field. He couldn’t believe it was almost over. After the crazy year he’d had, this would be his last lacrosse game of high school. He wanted to puke.

“What the hell is so interesting about your glove?”

Liam looked up to see Theo leaning against the lockers by Coach’s office. At first, he thought Theo was laughing at him, but as the boy stepped closer, he saw that Theo just looked angry. “Nothing,” he said, setting his glove on the bench.

With deadly silence, Theo walked over and took the seat beside him. He picked up the glove to study it for himself. “This looks brand new,” he commented.

Liam nodded. “I use new ones at every game.”

“Why?” Theo asked, then shut his mouth abruptly. The answer was pretty obvious. Gloves didn’t last long with a werewolf who grew claws anytime he got angry.

“I didn’t expect you to come,” Liam said, studying the curve of Theo’s lips as he ran his fingers along the glove.

Theo glared at him. “I’m not staying for the game.” The words were harsh, but there was no fire behind him. There never was lately.

“I don’t want you to stay,” Liam replied, as if following a script they’d written. It wasn’t true. He’d wanted Theo to come to the game more than anyone else, but he wasn’t about to admit that.

Theo cleared his throat. “I saw your dad out there.”

Liam nodded. “Yeah. He hasn’t been able to make many of the games this year, but he insisted he had to be here for the last one.”

“You look like you’re about to cry.”

Liam wiped at his eyes, embarrassed at the stray tear that rolled down his cheek. “It’s just I’m—”

“You aren’t afraid, are you?” Theo taunted, a smirk playing across his perfect lips.

Liam sighed, tired from talking circles with Theo. He wasn’t the strong person he pretended to be, and keeping up that façade was exhausting. “Yeah, I am.”

Theo’s eyebrows knitted together, his mouth sinking into an ‘o’ shape. “But you’re Liam Dunbar. Future alpha werewolf. You survived the Dread Doctors, the beast, the Wild Hunt, and even that bitch Monroe. You’re team captain of the lacrosse team.”

“Co-captain,” Liam corrected.

“You’re _one of_ the two captains of your lacrosse team. You got into UCLA on a scholarship. And you’re kickass at lacrosse. Why are you afraid now of all times? It’s not like you’re playing against Devenford Prep.”

“I don’t know,” Liam admitted. A warmth had spread through his cheeks at Theo’s words. He kept his eyes on his hands, hoping that the other boy wouldn’t notice. “I’m not really scared to play exactly. More like I’m afraid of this ending. Not just the lacrosse team, but high school too.”

“I get that. When Kira put me in the ground, I thought that was the end for me. If not for you, it would have been.” Theo searched Liam’s eyes for a moment, then cleared his throat. “Anyways, after that ending, there was a new beginning, much better than anything I’d experienced before. So, I guess what I’m trying to say is, don’t be afraid of new beginnings.”

Liam laughed, glancing over at Theo. “It’s weird hearing life advice from you.”

Theo smiled his signature half-smile. “What can I say, I’ve gotten wise in my old age.”

“You’re not even two years older than me,” Liam snapped back.

Theo stared at him for a long time before saying, “You have to get out there and play.”

Liam glanced at the clock. Only a couple of minutes left. Someone would come looking for him soon if he didn’t hurry. He stood, but Theo grabbed his arm, standing beside him.

“What’s wrong?” Liam asked.

Theo’s blue eyes seemed infinite as his gaze bore into Liam. “I’ll regret this if I do it, but I’ll regret it more if I don’t.” Theo dug his fingers into Liam’s hair, pulling him closer, and planted a wet, warm kiss on Liam’s lips.

It only lasted a few seconds. Far too short to feel like it was anywhere near enough. But still, Liam soared with it. He felt alive, confident, and desperate for more of Theo’s lips. So many words went unspoken between them. This was his chance to speak, to tell Theo what he really felt about him.

A door wrenched open nearby. Theo pulled away and rushed out of there before Liam could say anything. Then Nolan was there telling Liam that he needed to come onto the field to avoid Coach Finstock’s wrath (not that it was anything to be afraid of).

Disoriented, Liam followed Nolan out onto the field, shoving his gloves onto his hands with little grace. He worried that he wouldn’t be able to focus during the game. Theo had kissed him and just left. Who the hell did that?

As he walked over to Coach, he heard his name. Liam whirled around to the stands. First, he caught a glimpse of his step-father, but it was clear he hadn’t noticed Liam yet. His gaze tracked across the crowd until it landed on that pair of blue eyes. Theo. He sat in the bleachers, smirking his fantastic little smirk, and even from a distance, Liam could notice the blush on his cheeks.

Liam felt his own warm cheeks and knew then that Theo had noticed his blush too. They hadn’t needed to say a word to acknowledge what they felt for one another.

Suddenly rejuvenated, Liam slid on his helmet and ran to take his place on the field. This lacrosse game would end. High school would end. But this thing with Theo was a new beginning, and though it was a bit scary, he couldn’t be more thrilled to see where it led.


End file.
